The present invention relates to a holder for books and similar articles that are generally rectangular in form, and more particularly to a holder which facilitates the support of such articles from an edge portion of a desk or table or from an elevated surface such as a shelf with the article being held in an inclined orientation with respect to a user.
Though various forms of book holders are known from the prior art, most comprise relatively flimsy foldable wire or sheet stock frames that are best suited for supporting relatively small books or which can only accomodate books whose dimensions fall within a narrow range. As the holders themselves rest over a table or the like no firm securement is provided therefor, and more significantly space on the tabletop which would otherwise be available for other uses becomes occupied. Furthermore, conventional forms of book holders usually do not provide a means of support from an elevated platform and are useable only from a horizontal surface such as a table or desk top.
It was in light of these deficiencies of the more conventional forms of book holders that the present invention was accomplished, in order to provide a more versatile book holder that can accomodate books or other articles of widely varying dimensions and which can support the articles from an elevated surface as well as over a tabletop, while still being fully collapsible for efficient storage.